Since their conception, hypodermic disposable syringes have been the mainstay of the drug abuser, due to their unrestricted accessibility.
The single most responsible entity in spreading communicable diseases, such as hepatitis "B" and the HIV virus causing AIDS has been the disposable syringe, the front-runner in spreading these diseases (by way of sharing the disposable syringes) into the heterosexual community. At this point in time, the heterosexuals are the front-runners in accelerating the spread of AIDS.
Recognizing the need for a more effective means of control to eliminate the spread of AIDS through the sharing of syringes, a more aggressive approach has been undertaken to design and patent disposable syringes, all claiming they are for one time use; incorporating devices such as needle shields, retractable needles, etc., some newly developed syringes, although effective in preventing reused by a needle trapping device within the needle shield, either by a movable retractable needle and/or a fixed needle, depending on a fixed or movable shield or by a plunger being disabled from a syringe stem function as claimed. Whatever method is used, the goal of the above described devices are for the purpose of disallowing further use of the needle.
Another earlier method of restricted use is that of disabling the plunger once loaded and fully depressed, incapable of refilling the syringe. In some cases the disabling ,of the plunger requires the full cooperation of the user in order to achieve its intended objective. Further and most noteworthy, having reviewed one time use, disposable syringes, is the fact these syringes can easily be tampered with, defeating their intended purpose, allowing for multiple use.
The above mentioned devices, all valiant in their attempts at preventing the sharing of syringes, encourage rather than discourage the sharing of syringes. A user abuser using a syringe he knows will become useless once the contents of the syringe has been expelled, (requiring 25 units of fluid) will fill the syringe to its maximum amount, (100 units) for the purpose of reusing the syringe for multiple sharing.
All the present so called (one time use) disposable syringes patented today claim one use. They all function as claimed, however, they do not STOP the user from withdrawing the needle from himself during the time of injection, allowing other users to repeat the same act, permitting sharing of the syringe contents multiple times. Considering all the above, there is a great need for a TRULY one time user disposable syringe, from a single user and once withdrawn from the flesh of a single user, rendered useless, regardless of the contents remaining within the syringe. Further, any attempts to tamper with its intended function is impossible, since to defeat any one of the three cooperatively dependent mechanisms, will prematurely disable the syringe..
This present, TRULY one time single user, disposable syringe is a great need, both in the United States of America and in the World.